


Timeline

by ksjbrg



Category: EXO (Band), Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksjbrg/pseuds/ksjbrg
Summary: A small story of how they met and how it all started.This is their very own timeline.
Relationships: Kim Sejeong/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

It was 7 in the morning.

Sehun yawned from the counter for the umpteenth time and checked his wristwatch—it was actually not his part-time shift that morning as he was going to have a class at 9. It was supposed to be Chanyeol’s, but that dude had “something-to-take-care-of-in-the-morning” and he asked him to cover for his shift. After forcing Chanyeol to promise that he would be at the coffee shop at 8:45 sharp, Sehun grumpily agreed to take his shift.

There were not so many people in the coffee shop that morning. The door to the coffee shop opened and Sehun glanced from the counter. A young lady entered, wearing a simple floral pattern dress, her bag swung carelessly on her shoulder. Walking to the counter, her eyes traveled to the cookies displayed and she nodded slightly while puffing her cheeks.

_She was as pretty as the flowers_.

Sehun suddenly felt that he was not as sleepy as before.

“Good morning,” Sehun greeted her after she stood in front of the counter.

She raised her head and their eyes met. “Hi, can I have a glass of iced Americano? Oh, and a large chocolate chip cookie, please,” she paused momentarily, thinking, “two large chocolate chip cookies.” She threw him a breathtaking smile, her eyes turning into crescent moons.

Sehun suddenly felt that the oxygen had left the air around him.

Mentally slapping himself, he sincerely hoped that his face did not turn crimson when he saw her smile.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

After that morning—Sehun mentioned it as a “fateful encounter”—it was her daily routine to visit Sehun’s coffee shop in the morning. She usually had her coffee and breakfast there, before heading to the university nearby.

Sehun found out a bit later that she was a student there, incidentally he was too—and he learned that her name is Kim Sejeong.

Oh, he found out in a normal ways, like igniting small conversations while taking her orders. And hey, you need to write the customer’s name on the cup for takeaways, right?

Since Sejeong was so friendly, it was not difficult at all to start a conversation with her—and even to keep the conversation going. During their third encounter, Sejeong told him a random story about how her newly-adopted puppy loved milk and how cute the puppy was, just because she ordered a latte instead of Americano that morning.

During their ninth encounter—Sehun did the counting, although he was too embarrassed to admit—Sejeong threw him an ahjussi joke and laughed loudly.

Sehun tried his best to respond to her stories, but being an introverted person, all he could do was replying with an “and then what happened?” or a “really?” while grinning or laughing along. He mentally smacked himself whenever such situation occurred and promised that next time, he would be the one to start a conversation.

Well, Sejeong did not seem to mind as she kept on telling him random stories whenever they met.

Oh, and have Sehun mentioned that he actually _loved_ listening to her random stories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one :))

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of making this as a series! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
